1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an external drive for machine guns having two gun barrels and a linkage which alternatively drives each breech bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A two barreled machine gun having an operating mechanism driven by an external source is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 430,206, issued June 17, 1890 to F. M. Garland. In this gun a hand crank or a motor rotates a shaft to rotate two 180.degree. out of phase cams, which cams respectively oscillate two levers, which levers reciprocate respective loading and firing bolts.